


Dawn Over Little Homeworld

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: Starshine Over Beach City: Moments from Steven Universe [13]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Little Homeworld, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: Nephrite reflects in a quiet place on friendship and how far she's come.
Relationships: Centipeetle | Nephrite & Steven Universe
Series: Starshine Over Beach City: Moments from Steven Universe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523993
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Dawn Over Little Homeworld

Earth’s sun was a strange thing to get used to. Stranger still, seeing it clearly through her own eye again.

Nephrite watched the sun rise over the distant ocean, magenta and gold rays fiery bright on the sea’s surface. From this tall hill, Little Homeworld lived up to its name, its colorful structures small against the last lingering shadows of the predawn. Beach City beyond it was even smaller, its buildings barely discernible from this distance, but the sun’s liquid flames edged along the town’s borders, filling them with light.

It was a beautiful sight, one she greeted every morning. Knowing the world changed anew every day -- and yet remained itself -- brought comfort.

She lay back in the chill of the dewy grass, content. The world was quiet here, a balm against millennia of confusion, fear, and violence that she could barely remember. Corruption left marks both clear and hidden. While the memories were never clear, they still seethed at times beneath the surface, a tangled mess she could not hope to decipher. Sometimes they were so loud --

But even at their worst, the memories were softer here. She closed her eye, a small smile spreading across her face.

“Room for one more?” asked a familiar voice.

Nephrite opened her eye, smiling. “I thought you -- what’s the word --  _ sleep _ at this time of day.”

Steven yawned, laying down in the damp grass beside her. He gazed up at the sky. “Yeah, I’m supposed to,” he said with a small smile. “But sometimes I like the quiet.”

“Me too,” said Nephrite. She considered him for a moment, a picture of contradictions, human and Diamond both. Surely something so strange had never existed in all the galaxy. 

And yet there she was, corruption scars forever traced through her form, Gem and monster both. She grinned at him, then leaned over and opened the bag at her side.

“Chaps?” she asked.

Steven chuckled. “All part of a balanced breakfast.” He took a handful of chips, and the sound of their crunching filled the morning silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Steven Universe: Future has come out. A quiet moment with Nephrite and Steven, with a few hints that things aren't as idyllic as they could be.


End file.
